Convert $\dfrac{200}{29}$ to a mixed number.
Answer: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $200 \div 29 = {6}\ \text{ R } {26}$ So the improper fraction has $6$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${6} \times \dfrac{29}{29} = {\dfrac{174}{29}}$ This quotient $6$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $26$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{26}}{29}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${6}\ {\dfrac{26}{29}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{174}{29}} + {\dfrac{26}{29}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{200}{29}$.